Break it Up
by Mrs.Penajr.6
Summary: Emily is CeCe's older sister.Ty is Rocky's older brother.When the gang goes to the lake to stay in the lakehouse for the summer they all think What could possibly go wrong'
1. Chapter 1

**Em's P.O.V****  
****I got up at about 9:00 and got dressed****.  
****then brushed my teeth and went downstairs.****  
****Mom: morning Emily****  
****me: morning mom****  
****mom: guess what?****  
****me: What?****  
****mom: I'm taking you and your friends camping at lake Whitmore for the whole summer!****  
****me: YAY! WHEN?****  
****mom: Tomorrow so go start packing****  
****me: Okay****  
*****skip to later that day*****  
****It was 11:00 so I got this on:**[polyvore]**  
****and went to bed.**

**Comment it up  
Rate it up  
Read it up  
and Shake it up**


	2. The Camp

**Still Emiley's P.O.V****  
****I got up the next morning, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth and put on this:**** cupcake_set/set?id=41924273  
****We were just about to leave.******

***Rockie,Ty,and Duece come in through window*****  
R**** & T & D: hey hey hey****  
****Cece and me: Hey hey hey !****  
****mom: Alright kids let's go!****  
*****skip to when we get there*****  
*****we all rush out of the car*****  
****the lake house looks like this:** ** imgres?q=pics+of+lake+houses&hl=en&client=safari&sa=X&rls=en&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=AbA6N67cUeLFuM:&imgrefurl= &docid=XbDap6JMCH8sJM&imgurl= images_property/communities/thumb/log%252520home%252520on%252520the% &w=400&h=300&ei=WaAEUMn8K5C0qAHMi-W7CA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=485&sig=102969708431911099758&page=1&tbnh=124&tbnw=158&start=0&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:75&tx=106&ty=44&biw=1016&bih=603****  
****CeCe: Yes we're here!****  
****me: ahhhhhhhh!****  
****everyone: What?****  
*****I come out of our lakehouse*****  
****me:There's no t.v or phone reception(sp?)****  
****all kids: ahhhhhhhh!*start running in panic*****  
****mom: Oh come on there's plenty of other stuff to do while camping. Like exploring or playing games****  
****Rockie: she's right****  
****Duece: ya she is!****  
*****mom leaves*****  
****me: So?what are we gonna do?****  
****Ty: Truth or dare?****  
****All: Yes!**

**comment it up  
rate it up  
read it up  
and shake it up**


	3. Truth or Dare,Anyone?

**That's how i found myself in the most dangerous game known to man(and women)kind.****  
****CeCe:alright Emiley truth or dare?****  
****me:dare,duh i'm not some whimp****  
****CeCe:I dare you to kiss Ty!****  
****me and Ty:WHAT!****  
****CeCe:you said it yourself your no whimp.****  
****everyone:KISS!KISS!KISS!****  
*****me and TY kiss*****  
****Man i felt sparks everywhere!****  
*****pull back look at each other and kiss again this time way longer for like a minute.*****  
****Rockie:okay you can pull back now lovebirds!****  
****me:i'm gonna go get some more pizza****  
*****i left to go get some pizza i was about to walk out the door when i see t,c,r talking so i listen*****  
****cece:what the heck was that?****  
****ty:a dare,duh****  
****rockie:not that second one!****  
****ty:it's nothing k?****  
****cece:k good plus who would like a stupid b**** like her anyways?****  
*****i run back inside out to the back yard with the door slamming behind me and tears strolling down my face*****  
****ty:*turns and sees emiley*EMILEY...WAIT!*runs after her and finds her in the backyard crying really hard while playing the guitar*her guitar looks like this:**** imgres?q=pics+of+turquoise+guitar&hl=en&client=safari&sa=X&rls=en&biw=1016&bih=603&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=X2hdD-uIpolOZM:&imgrefurl= music-instruments/oscar-shmidt-turquoise-6-string-guitar_ &docid=SpUjB9HhQPz5jM&imgurl= nlarge/oscar-shmidt-turquoise-6-string-guitar_ &w=666&h=500&ei=66EEULOTNIm3qAH4xrnHCA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=431&sig=102969708431911099758&page=2&tbnh=133&tbnw=177&start=18&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:18,i:172&tx=117&ty=45  
****me:what?****  
****ty:i wanted to say sorry about cece!****  
****me:huh...you're forgiven****  
****ty:cool so what r u writing****  
****me:a song****  
****ty:can i hear it?****  
****me:uh yeah sure...****  
****song:****  
****After singing i looked at was staring into my eyes.I stared into his and got lost in the bright twinkle they had in them.I started moving forward and soon our lips were moving in perfect sync.I couldn't help but smile through the kiss from all the warmth that surrounded me when i was near he pulls away.****  
****Ty:we should umm...get back to the uh...group!****  
****me:uh yeah totally****  
****I frowned.I missed the walked back to the group in silence which seemed like it took whole way we kept trying to not make eye contact.****  
****CeCe:Emily i'm sorry about what i said****  
****me:huh?what?oh yeah um it's uh okay i um uh forgive you****  
****Rockie and Duece:what the hell happened back there?****  
****me: huh what?NOTHING!why would you think that something happened?****  
****CeCe: maybe because your acting really weird and different****  
****Rockie: pizza! More Emily and CeCe? Ya! Okay let's go!****  
****She pulled us into the house pulling by our ears! Ow!****  
****me: Hey watch it!****  
****I let out a big sigh of relief as she finally let go once we were inside.****  
****me: Alright I'm here what?****  
****CeCe: umm what happened between you and Ty?****  
****Guy's P.O.V****  
****Ty: i'm gonna go get some more pizza!****  
****Duece: k****  
****I was about to walk in the house until I heard the girls taking so i started listening. I tryed turning around but something inside of me wouldn't let me.****  
****CeCe: What happened between you and ty?****  
****Ems: Huh what nothing****  
****Rockie: Then why do u keep acting like that?****  
****Ems:Huh acting like what? I'm not acting like anything! Besides myself!hehe...well!gotta go bye!****  
****She was about to make a run for it when Rockie stopped her.****  
****Rockie: Not!...until you tell us the truth,you don't!****  
****Ems: Fine!****  
****She stomped her foot on the ground and mumbled something not very uhm...appropriate(sp?)**

**comment it up  
rate it up  
read it up  
and shake it up**


	4. The Big Ugly Truth

**Ems:I was crying and writing a song when he came up to me and said i forgave him and he asked me to sing what i wrote and so i did and then...****  
****Rockie and CeCe:Then what?****  
****Ems:I may or may have not got lost in his...****  
****She started spacing a little****  
****Ems:...Dreamy brown eyes and...his gorgous smile...and...****  
****I smiled to myself.****  
****R & C:Emily!****  
****Ems:hm?oh!yes!um we kissed.****  
****Them:You what?****  
****Ems:i kissed him****  
****CeCe:Hey Ems?****  
****Ems:Ya?****  
****Rockie:do u like him?****  
****Ems:I don't know.I mean the first kiss was just a dare and i know it didn't mean there came that second and third kiss which felt u think that means anything?****  
****I nod yes to my self.****  
****CeCe:idk em!****  
****Rockie:Em i think it means a lot if you describe it as magical.****  
****em:guys?****  
****r&c:ya?****  
****em:i think i love him****  
****rockie:ew****  
****cece:aww****  
****Ems:guys just please don't meddle k?Because last time u did that it did not end well.****  
****Both:fine****  
****Ems:k good i'm going to bed good night*goes to room*****  
****Both:good night****  
****Rockie:You thinking what i'm thinking?****  
****CeCe: make a plan to get them together****  
****Rockie: yep*they go to their room and go to bed*****  
****Emiley's POV****  
****I woke up the next morning and got dressed in this:** ** emily_rose_collection/set?id=41874437****Then went into the dining room and saw this:**** imgres?q=fancy+brunch&hl=en&client=safari&sa=X&rls=en&biw=1016&bih=603&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=cLE2w9pDHQyAPM:&imgrefurl= /2010/01/19/great-spots-for-a-divine-london-brunch/&docid=wSNMp0-fsYlykM&imgurl= &w=425&h=282&ei=3KMEUPGTGM7fqAH0yojnCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=384&vpy=169&dur=231&hovh=183&hovw=276&tx=179&ty=113&sig=102969708431911099758&page=2&tbnh=128&tbnw=171&start=15&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:17,s:15,i:179  
****and standing by it was...****  
****Who will it be?Do unicorns eat monkeys?If a rainbow and a unicorn had a baby would it be a unibow or a rainicorn?Find out in the next chapter!rate and **

**comment it up  
rate it up  
read it up  
and shake it up**


	5. Breakfast and

**And next to it was...Ty?WTF!****  
****me:umm...what's this?****  
****Ty:it's for you!****  
****me:why?****  
****Ty:because you deserve it****  
****me:but how d-****  
****Ty:Ems are you gonna keep asking questions or are we gonna eat?****  
****me:Eat please****  
****Ty:Haha alright then*pulls chair out for her*****  
****me:*sits*****  
****Ty:*pushs in chair ands sits down across from her*DIG IN!****  
****We finish eating and go sit on the couch and talk for kept making me laugh harder then i've ever laughed before.****  
****Ty:If a unicorn and a rainbow had a baby would it be unibow or a rainicorn?****  
****me:Umm...a rainicorn...haha****  
****Ty:Haha*smiles*****  
****me:what?****  
****Ty:Nothing your just really adorable!****  
****me:*blushes a lot*****  
****Ty:Haha your hot when you blush!*kisses cheek*****  
****me:*blushes like crazy*you missed haha****  
****Ty:Haha*kisses my lips*****  
****It started as a tiny kiss and turned into a total make out scene.****  
****CeCe and Rockie:EWWW!****  
****me:What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost****  
****rockie:ya a normal ghost and an ugly ghost that happens to be my brother making out!****  
****me:*****blushing but tries to hide it*****  
****cece:*notices my blushing and has to point it out*i didn't know you blush****  
****me:*blushes to where she's beat red*****  
****ty:haha your so cute*rubs his nose to her nose,u know escimo style*****  
****c and r:ew!get a room!****  
****me:*throws vase at them while kissing ty*****  
****c and r:ahhhhh!1alright alright we're leaving!**

**comment it up  
rate it up  
read it up  
and shake it up**


	6. I Never Ordered a Broken Heart!

**I woke up the next morning and got dressed in:** ** eo/set?id=45935289.I was really happy because i knew i would see Ty again. I'm really in love with this boy! I got up and went into the living room/kitchen/dining room but Ty wasn't there so i looked in each ...weird.I tryedfront but no Ty.I was walking out back and I heard something. Kissing. I followed the noise to the backyard and saw...CeCe and Ty kissing?****  
****I didn't say anything I just ran away balling my eyes must of heard because i heard footsteps but i don't care.i just ran ran to my room and shut the behind me and locked it.i cried myself to sleep that night thinking of what i did to deserve i heard a knock at the door.****  
****me:GO AWAY TY!****  
****rockie:relax it's just me****  
****me*i unlock the door and open it,let her in,close the door and relock it*hi****  
****rockie:hey i thought u might need someone to talk to that you don't hate right now****  
****me:thnx****  
*****knock knock*****  
****me:WHO IS IT?****  
****cece:cece****  
****me;go away****  
****cece:look Em i'm sorry okay?****  
****me:sorry?you should be more then sorry not only did you kiss the guy i love or at least the guy i used to love,but you are my sister who kissed him.i thought you were my one of my best friends but you don't even care anough to be my sis!you broke the sister code!*crys while talking*****  
****cece:ems i am sorry and i do care about y-****  
****me:no you don't cece if you did you wouldn't have done that behind my back.****  
****cece:look what you saw back there was just a small kiss.i didn't mean it it's just because he was asking me his opinion about how to make a good move on you and here this is what happened:****  
*****flashback*(in CeCe's pov)****  
****Ty:hey cece can i talk to you for a sec?****  
****me:sure****  
****Ty:umm i need your help on how to make the right move on ems****  
****me:k****  
****Ty:alright what's first?****  
****me:well first you take her hand like this*takes his hand and holds it romanticly*****  
****ty:uhuh****  
****me:and then you lean closer like this*leans closer to him and get's lost in his eyes and leans into his lips with hers****  
****ty:*leans in and kisses cece and it turns into making out*****  
*****end of flashback*****  
****cece:see now do you believe me?****  
****me:...(silence)****  
*****opens door and nods head yes and hugs cece*****  
****rockie:awwwwwwww****  
****me:do you think it's to late to talk to ty?****  
****r and c:no****  
****me:k**

**comment it up  
rate it up  
read it up  
and shake it up**


	7. Why Not?

**I walked out of my room to see ty in the living room.****  
****me:hey ty can we talk in private****  
****ty:(in annoyed voice)fine!****  
****me:look ty i'm sorry.i didn't know what you were doing until cece told me.i hope you forgive me!****  
****ty:no Emily!you didn't beleive me!i thought you trusted me but you don't.****  
****me: (tears starting to run down my cheeks)I do trust you Ty!****  
****Ty: No you don't!*leaves*****  
****me:*your crying the hardest you've ever cried before*Ty!****  
*****Cece and Rockie come in and see you and run over to you*****  
****Rockie: omg ems what happened to you?****  
****me: h-he won't t-tak-ke mme b-back!****  
****Cece:you should get him back by singing a song at tonight's campfire ****  
****me:like what?****  
****Rockie:grenade?****  
****me:that's a good idea!****  
****Cece:or that song you've been working on****  
****me:you think I should?****  
****both:ya****  
****me:k oh how about both!****  
****both:ya!****  
****me:k let's practice!****  
****both:k!**

**comment it up  
rate it up  
read it up  
and shake it up**


	8. Forgiven or Forgotten Part One

**We practiced for two hours and finally the campfire time came and of course i was nervous mainly because HE was ? i'm not even say ty's name i just did Dang!stupid!stupid!stupid!****  
****so we went over to the circle and of course they made me go up first so here goes nothing:****  
****(btw:this is how she sings in this story)****  
****i quickly looked at ty,he looked at me you could see the pain and regret in his eyes in his eyes.****  
****next song:****  
****everyone was clapping.(btw:the only one's there are her and her friends and then there's Ty)****  
****I felt gilty so i dropped my guitar and ran to my room and locked the i got these on:** ** pj_set/set?id=53497649****and went to bed.******

**Ty's P.O.V****  
****I can't believe ems did that!i'm so mad!then again i do deserve it for breaking her should i do?i think i'm going to...****  
****oh!Cliff hanger! What will happen next? Will Ty forgive or forget?**

**Comment it up  
rate it up  
read it up  
and shake it up**


	9. Forgiven or Forgotten Part Two

**Em's P.O.V****  
****I woke up got dressed and went out into the living ones .i grabbed some toast and orange juice and went back to my ty came in.****  
****ty:hey****  
****me:hi ty haha****  
****ty:so umm...ems i forgive you****  
****me:prove it****  
****ty:k*kisses my neck*****  
****me:warmer****  
****ty:k*kisses cheek*****  
****me:warmer****  
****ty:ok*kisses my forehead*****  
****me:colder****  
****ty:oh here*kisses me on the lips*****  
****me:*kisses back*BINGO!****  
****ty:haha*smiles that flirtilicious smile*****  
****me:HAWT!****  
****ty:why up so early?****  
****me:couldn't sleep.****  
****ty:aww i'm sorry why?****  
****me:i felt guilty for what i did last night****  
****ty:it's ok here why don't i cuddle up with you so you can get some sleep!****  
****me:ok*get's in bed with no clothes and lays head on his warm shirtless chest*****  
****Ty's POV****  
****I watched as ems slowly closed her eyes and fell a sleep on my chest then i fell asleep my self.****  
****cece:*walks in room with rockie*hey ems i need to-ahhhhhhhhhh!****  
****rockie:what are you-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!****  
****me and ems:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!it's no what it looks like!****  
****rockie:really because it looks like our older siblings are having ***.****  
****cece:is that what you guys did?****  
****us:maybe****  
*****duece walks in*****  
****duece:what's with all the-ahhhhhhhhhh!dude!****  
****rockie:we are so lucky cece's mom or flinn aren't here****  
***** and flinn walk in*****  
****both:ahhhhhhhhhhh!****  
****mrs.J: WTF R U DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER?****  
****me: nothing!****  
****flinn: that doesn't look like nothing!****  
****Ems: k maybe it is something but i'm fine and probably grounded****  
****mom: you got that right!**

**Well there you have it!**

**comment it up  
rate it up  
read it up  
and shake it up**


	10. Uh Oh

**It's been a week since that happened and i haven't been feeling well. I have stomach aches and mood swings all the time.****  
****me:hey mom i'm going to the doctors****  
****mom:why?****  
****me:because i don't feel well****  
****mom:alright be back in two hours or so****  
****me:k****  
****i drove to the doctors and waited for them to call me in finally they did and after my tests i found out i'm...preginant?****  
****and now i have to tell the others! ikr?****  
****so i went back to our campsite where my friends were waiting for me.i got out of my car and went in the house and everyone me to the living room.****  
****me:hey guys i need to tell you something expecially ty!****  
****all:what?****  
****me:i'm...****  
****all:what?1?****  
****me:i'm ...Pregnant!****  
****ty:*gasps*what?i'm gonna be a dad?****  
****me:yep!****  
****mom:what?oh no!****  
****me:why oh no?you should all be happy for us****  
****mom;i am it's just i never thought one of my daughters would be pregnant at age 16!****  
*****cece and rockie turn to each other*****  
****both:ahhhhhhh we might be related!**

**comment it up  
rate it up  
read it up  
and shake it up**


	11. Romantic Dinner For Two

**Ty's POV(i haven't wrote from his POV yet)******

_**I woke up and found myself near the lake.I didn't know what was going many questions were in my head.**__**  
**__**Where was I?**__**  
**__**What was i doing?**__**  
**__**Who else was here?**__**  
**__**Suddenly a male voice broke my train of .**__**  
**__**Duece:Yo! Ty! you ready?**__**  
**__**me:for what?**__**  
**__**Duece:oh come on don't tell me you forgot!we're going to the store to get a ring!**__**  
**__**me:a ring for what?**__**  
**__**Duece:Dude we spent all night planning this!The ring for proposing to Ems!seriously man!**__**  
**__**me:i'm going to propose to her?**__**  
**__**Duece:Well ya you said so yourself**__**  
**__**me:But i-**__**  
**__**Duece:Dude come on you can ask questions on the way there but right now we got to go.**__**  
**__**We went to the nearby lake store and picked out an Emerald cut had a bright green gem in the middle and it reminded me of Emily's payed for the ring and came back to the lakehouse.I seen her there sitting on the couch eating a plate of junk food(you all know why).I asked her if i could talk to her went out by the lake and i got onto one knee.**__**  
**__**me:Emily Jones,will you marry me?**__**  
**__**Emily:Ty,Ty,Ty,Ty?Ty!wake up**__**  
**_**Before you know it i was in my bed.I jolted was right there yelling at me to get was a dream. :(****  
**_**Duece:Finally it's about time sleeping beauty wakes up!**_**  
**_**me:What time is it?**_**  
**_**Duece:7:30**_**  
**_**me:Why the heck are you waking me up so early?**_**  
**_**Duece:Cause you need to plan something special for Emily's birthday!**_**  
**_**me:Oh My Gosh i almost forgot!hey i got an idea!**_**  
**_**Duece:Are you gonna uh tell me this idea?**_**  
**_**me:I was thinking i could propose to her for her birthday**_**  
**_**Duece:oh that's great!Let's go get the ring!We should get emerald cut!**_**  
**_**me:Dude!you are an embarrasment to men!BUT it comes in handy let's go!**_**  
**_**We drove to the lake the way there I was thinking how this was exactly what happened in my we got the ring and drove back to the lakehouse.I went up to Emily,told her happy birthday,and gave her a kiss.**_**  
**_**me:Hey Ems meet me by the lake at 6:00.I have a suprise for you*winks***_**  
**_**Ems:hehe ok it's a date!**_**  
**_**I needed some serious help for what i was gonna do.I went up to Duece and whispered my plan in his ear.**_**  
**** Em's POV****  
**_** OMG!I'm so excited!i have an actual date with the most amazing guy in the world!I need help getting ready.I walked into CeCe and Rocky's were there giggling about something.**_**  
**_**me:Hey guys!Guess what?**_**  
**_**Them:What?**_**  
**_**me:i'm having my first date with Ty!**_**  
**_**them:ah!**_**  
**_**CeCe:can we help you get ready?**_**  
**_**me:actually that's what i wanted to ask you!**_**  
**_**Rocky:Ya we can help!What dresses do you have in your closet?**_**  
**_**me:why can't we go to the mall?**_**  
**_**Rocky:The mall's an hour away.**_**  
**_**me:so?**_**  
**_**Rocky:it's5:00 already**_**  
**_**me:and?**_**  
**_**Rocky:Wow...you and Cece really are related**_**  
**_**That's how i found myself covered with 30 minutes of looking we found one.I looked at the time it was 5:35! :O**_**  
**_**me;i have to start getting ready.**_**  
**_**I put on this dress and these heels: **__** emily_jones/set?id=46990161 I gotta admit I looked Hot! XD**_**  
**_**I put my hair up in a sloppy bun and then checked the time.5:58!i got to go!**_**  
**_**I walked out by the lake and this is what i seen:**_**  
**** imgres?q=romantic+dinner&hl=en&client=safari&sa=X&rls=en&biw=1016&bih=603&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=1hWSSvEjZIfQ-M:&imgrefurl= Romantic-Candlelight-Dinner-8996094&docid=AVNGWtCx-KFuGM&imgurl= files/2010/07/26/6/893/8935707/843156139ce8ebe5_ &w=500&h=401&ei=1KoEUInUNIjCrQH83Y3rCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=724&vpy=172&dur=344&hovh=201&hovw=251&tx=161&ty=112&sig=102969708431911099758&page=1&tbnh=115&tbnw=154&start=0&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0,i:153**_**with a smiling Ty right next to it**_**  
**_**He walked up to me and held out his hand.I gladly took it and he brought me to the beautiful table.I couldn't stop because Duece was our "Waiter" and he used some cheesy French of cheesy,our "Fancy" dinner was Pepperoni and cheese pizza.I didn't mine long as i was with eating he led me to a beautiful butterfly garden i did NOT know was got down on one knee.I was grinning like crazy.**_**  
**_**Ty:Emily Jones?**_**  
**_**me:Yes?*my voice cracking with happiness***_**  
**_**Ty:Will you marry me?**_**  
**_**me:Yes!**_**  
**_**I crashed my lips in his and instantly felt the same sparks i did the day we had our first every kiss on his lips just get **_****

**ahahaha!i'm so sorry!that was so what will happen next?**

**comment it up  
rate it up  
read it up  
and shake it up**


	12. Eat and Tell

**Emily's POV(the next morning)****  
****I woke up today feeling great!I'm so happy.I have the sweetest boyfriend in the world!Last night was unforgetable!Now comes the fun/scary part:Telling the others.I got out of bed and checked the was ...i never sleep in that late...Well I should probably go wake Ty up.I got dressed in this:**[polyvore]** then walked into Ty's was still asleep.I rolled my eyes and tried shaking didn't work.I gently pecked his ,he woke up.****  
****Me: Finally! it's about time sleeping hotness wakes up!****  
****I totally seen that blush! Perfect time to get back at him ****!****  
****me: aw...your so cute when you blush!****  
****He blushed even more!****  
****Ty: So...what did you need?****  
****me:We have to tell the others about the wedding...****  
****Ty:Oh yeah...Duece already knows.****  
****me:ok 1 less person's reaction to worry about...****  
****Ty: There's no need to worry Ems. If they truely care about us they'll be happy for us.****  
****me:ok...i guess your right.****  
****Ty:I always am...****  
****me:don't push should we tell them right now?****  
****Ty:how about after dinner?****  
****me:sure sounds good****  
*****skip to after dinner*****  
****CeCe's POV(that was suprising,huh?)****  
****We were all eating dinner around the were having .All of the sudden,Ems stands up.****  
****Ems:Hey guys I have an announcment to make!****  
****mom:Oh!what happened?Are you ok?****  
****Ems:Ya i'm find mom!Anyways I-****  
****She stopped talking and I looked at where she was looking.****  
****Ems:Ty stand up!****  
****Ty:oh yeah!*stands up*****  
****Ems:Anways,again,me and Ty are getting married.****  
****There was quietness for a moment then suddenly we all cheered and and Rocky kept screaming!We were going to be sister -in-laws!ah!****  
****Em's POV****  
****OMG!I am so happy everyone was okay with that!Now comes the fun but tiring part:Planning!****  
****_****  
****What do you think? Was it good? What will happen next?Will there be pudding involved? Read and find out in chapter 12!**

**comment it up  
rate it up  
read it up  
and shake it up**


	13. Planning the Wedding Part One

**Enjoy!****  
****_******

**Ems pov****  
****I woke up to Bruno Mars blasting through my was my alarm clock I got up and changed into this:** ** ems/set?id=49451052 while singing along to `It Will Rain'.I love this song.I checked the time:8:30... reason I woke up so early during my summer vacation is because I need to start planning.I shut my alarm off,grabbed my binder and laptop then stormed out of the room,out of the house and ran right to the place it practically all backyard/beach/shore.I sat down near the same tree.I opened my binder,sat it dowm beside me,then got my laptop.I turned it on and searched for stuff such as people to work the food,decorating,clothes,etc.I found some stuff and wrote it down.****  
****?:Ems!****  
****I looked around for the owner of the .He came up to me and sat down next to 's that day all over again.****  
****me:Hey Ty!****  
****I planted a kiss on his cheek.****  
****Ty:What are you doing out here?****  
****me:Planning****  
****Ty:Without me?****  
****me:i'm just getting the small stuff 't worry.****  
**** are we going to be planning this today?****  
****me:sure!I don't see why not.****  
****Ty:ok****  
****Days later****  
****From there on we planned and planned and half was done.I went over the list.****  
****me:Food****  
****Ty:check****  
****me:decorations****  
****Ty:check****  
****me:clothes****  
****Ty:...****  
****me:Ty?****  
****Ty:They said they can't ship the suits for the guys for 4 weeks and they don't have enough of the same dresses for the maid of honor,junior brides maids,senoir brides maids.****  
****me:what?why?I called them a couple days ago and they said they could.****  
****Ty:sorry Ems****  
****me:It's okay but we still need to find some one to do that****  
****Ty:How about we ask CeCe if she can find someone.****  
****me:okay****  
****Ty left for that while I went to talk to Rocky about something.****  
****me:hey Rocky****  
****Rocky:hi Ems!You excited for the big day?****  
****me:Yep!hey do you think you and Cece can help me pick out my dress?****  
****Rocky:KK!tomorrow?****  
****me:sure sounds great!...**

**comment it up  
rate it up  
read it up  
and shake it up**


	14. Planning the Wedding Part Two

**Ty's point of view******

**I'm tired me,Duece and Flinn(sp?) woke up early and are on are way to pick up our ,the good thing is that we're having the bachelor party!so stoked to have some guy is the wedding so we can stay up to just arrived at the mall in the next town ,we went to some tuxedo all tried on a ,we picked our tuxedos, payed and went to some shoe store for got our shoes very quickly because we were we paid,we went to the food court and got some pizza.****  
****Duece:so...u nervous about tomorrow,bro?****  
****me:What's to be nervous about?I'm marrying the girl of my dreams.I'm more happy then nervous.****  
****Flinn:You know...I don't recall you asking me if it was alright to marry my big sister.****  
****me:Sorry Flinn...but hey now we're going to be brother in-laws****  
****Flinn:I was just messing with you.I'm happy you are marrying her instead of some creep who won't keep his hand off of her.****  
****Duece:He's right.I think of Emiley as a sister and i don't want somebody hurting her.****  
****me:Hey Duece,who do you like?****  
****Duece blushed and stuttered a lot.****  
****Duece:uh uh um uh I-I um nobody?****  
****Flinn and I shared confused looks until it suddenly felt like a light bulb turned on in our heads at the same time.****  
****both at the same time:You like Rockie!****  
****Duece:W-what?N-no I d-don't...****  
****me:dude!you're blushing and stuttering!****  
****Duece:okay i do****  
****me:...****  
****Flinn:...****  
****me:...****  
****Flinn:...****  
****Duece:would you guys please speak?you're making me feel nervous...****  
****me:Bro,you should take her as a date to the ,ask her to dance at the reception****  
****Duece:okay i'll ask her later****  
****We finished our pizza then went to get ready for the Bachelor's party****  
****_******

**HI GUYS!I hope you enjoyed this chapter!next chapter is part three!still on this same i haven't updated in 2 months.I feel so bad :( thnx for reading.I don't own anyone except Emiley and my !don't forget what it says below:**

**comment it up  
rate it up  
read it up  
and shake it up**


End file.
